1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex pressing die apparatus, and more precisely it relates to a pressing die apparatus for carrying out different press operations by the same and single die apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
For instance, metal products, such as automobile parts, domestic electric goods or miscellaneous goods are usually formed by pressing a blank by means of different dies and punches at different press stages, in accordance with desired shapes of the products. It is necessary to mount and dismount different dies (and punches) to and from the press machine, in accordance with the products.
However, such a tooling (mounting and dismounting) operation for mounting and dismounting different dies (and punches) is a nonproductive task. In order to increase productivity, it is necessary to decrease the time needed for tooling.
To this end, various devices, such as moving beds, die lifters, or die rails have been proposed to carry out a quick tooling. However, these devices result in an increase of the whole size of the press machine and the cost of equipment. It also should be borne in mind that those devices themselves do not directly contribute to the press operation of the products.
In addition to the foregoing, the tooling operation increases a possibility of industrial accidents, since tooling must be effected in a large press machine. The primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a pressing die apparatus which can substantially prevent the industrial accidents and which can carry out different press operations without using a conventional large press machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a complex pressing die apparatus which can perform different press operations, in accordance with a predetermined sequential control.